sins_of_the_soullessfandomcom-20200216-history
Jingsune
The Jinesune also known as the "Kithuli" 'and as the "'Jingkit" '''as well as commonly nicknamed as "Fox spirits" and as "Nine tailed foxes",' are Athrunial's rarest mortals whom wander the lands seeking knowledge and power while others seek companionship, love or pleasure. Biology and appearance Physiology and Diversity The Jingsune have no set appearance whatsoever, the diversity between Jingsune are even more diverse than that of Humans and Elves which can vary greatly. Jingsune have two forms initially, when they born, they are in their original, animal/bestial like form which can considered their true form, the set appearance of this form alters greatly between the Jingsune, some can be born to look exactly like wolves, cats, fox's and other members of the Canidae and Feliformia families while others can be born with humanoid like bodies with animal alike features although every Jingsune has nine fox like tails. Very rarely if a Jingsune is born from a human parent, the Jingsune can the appearance of a Human or Elve with animal like ears or/and tails. When a Jingsune reaches the age of fifty years of age, they will automatically turn into their second form. In this form, a Jingsune will take the appearance of a humanoid with bestial traits taken from their original form such as whiskers, their nine tails, furs etc, and require no energy or stamina to upkeep however like their first form, their original humanoid form cannot be altered as well. At any time, a Jingsune can can switch it's original bestial form and their second humanoid form. Of course, gaining access to their energy within their bodies at this point in their lives, a Jingsune is capable of making a new form and altering their appearance to whatever they seek however this new appearance is unattractive and requires energy and stamina to upkeep. The body of a Jingsune functions similarly to other mortals such as Elves and Humans and just like them, they can easily be mistaken as humans depending on many factors since they can take many different appearances Since Jingsune are part Bestial, they have more developed ears than most other mortal races and their sense of smell is far more acute than other mortal races.Much like Elves, the Jingsune due to them having to feed on strong/ intense emotions, they are capable of sensing and feeling emotions much stronger than most mortal races besides the Elves whom are the descendants of the Aeadra. Life cycle and reproduction The Jingsune are immortal and can live forever however they are not Aeadra nor god like, to sustain their immortality, they must either feed on intense mortal emotions such as love, and anger, devouring mortal souls or Seminalem(For Males) or Sperm(For Females) through sexual intercourse, released during orgasms. Female Jingsune are similar to other mortal races on Athrunial as they reproduce sexually and have the same gestation. Once a female Jingsune is impregnated, the gestation period is completely unknown however it is common for Jingsune's to give birth to weak offspring in a matter of months where as a offspring with high potential created by their powerful Jingsune parents can takes years before the mother will give birth. After that, there is no common life cycle for a Jingsune, some can be raised by their families for years and never leave until they find a spouse or lover of their own while other parents abandon it right after birth or after a few years, some Jingsune parents will simply have offspring just to feed on them as a food source to live on. There is no set age when a Jingsune becomes a child, a Juvenile than adult, weaker Jingsune's tend to age physically and mentally to mortal humans and Elves however this is not set in stone. More powerful Jingsune's can take centuries to fully develop into an adult. Power wise however is shared amongst all Jingsune's despite inherited abilities, from birth, all Jingsune's are completely powerless, unable to perform any magic or shape shift into an ugly humanoid form until they reach the age of at least fifty, at age one hundred, they can transform into normal humanoid and have a far higher control of altering their appearance as well as finally have access to other magic. When they reach the age of two hundred, they can transform their appearance into a beautiful humanoid and often other bestial forms and after they reach the age of five hundred, they can alter their appearance to be godly, to have unrivaled beauty. When they finally reach a thousand, the Jingsune develop the ability to contact the Aeadra and the heavens through their minds. Personality and Traits The Jingsune have no sets of common personality traits besides them having the tenancy to be mischievous and sly greatly. Although Jingsune often respect intelligence and devotion from those in their company, they are remarkably similar to Humans and Elves in being incredibly diverse with no Jingsune usually being the same. Some are noble spirits wishing to do the right thing while some enjoy being a comedian and some rather enjoy acting as demonic vampires or cannibals however more often than not, a Jingsune is usually a pranker than one with evil intent, even to those whom seek power and fortune. Power and abilities The Jingsune are the only mortals on Athrunial to be born with the ability to wield magic without training as If it was an extension of their own body. Although they cannot wield magic at birth, once they reach the age of fifty, they instantly learn and gain the ability to wield Sprysical release, basic magic and Keifuto Release magic where they are now capable of altering their appearance to that of an ugly humanoid of whatever mortal race they seek. Through enough training with advanced energy control or living to the age of a hundred, the Jinsune will than be able to control their mana far better than before, allowing them to morph into an average looking humanoid of any mortal race If they reach the age of two hundred than a Jingsune will have a near mastery of their mana, allowing them to change their appearance to an attractive or a beautiful humanoid of whatever mortal race they choose as well being now, now able to alter their base bestial form to whatever they please.At the age of five hundred, a Jingsune can take the form of a godly like humanoid with unrivaled beauty and when they finally reach the age of a thousand, they are able to morph their appeareance into an Aeadra without a Aeadra outright knowing and they develop the ability to contact the Aeadra in the heavens through their minds alone. Due to these gifts however, this has made the Jingsune incredibly weak physically and have great difficulty in melee masteries due to this, making them poor fighters. For reasons unknown, they have also lost the ability to ever learn Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin-Yang Release as well as any magic that uses them as a base, as a result, a Jingsune is only capable of learning Shizune Release magic and elemental magic's. Society and culture The Jingsune do not have a society of their own since they are so few on Athrunial. They do not live in Jingsune communities since that is usually not possible, instead the Jingsune, once old enough will leave the comfort of the place they called home as a child and will wonder Athrunial, traveling to all parts of the planet. during this time, it is commonplace for a Jingsune to integrate themselves into mortal societies, especially those of Elven and Human. They will more often than not, use this time wisely to gain more knowledge, power or simply experience things they haven't before or something in between. Jingsune are known to become just about everything, given enough time. Some Jingsune prefer a simpler life, being simple drinking companions to those depressed, some are devoted lovers and faithful spouses while others are dark seducers, tricksters, thiefs, nobles and lords in power. Since the Jingsune can alter their appearance to a humanoid form, it is nearly impossible for non Jingsunes to know. Notable Jingsunes '''Arisu Rihomi' Known famously as the " Crimson Tailed Goddess", "Nine Tailed Goddess", "Crimson Savior of Ivalice" '''and as "Saint Arisu" to the Human Kingdom of Ivalice, Arisu Rihomi was an elder Celestial Jingsune whom was the vessel of the ancient yet extremely powerful deadra, Vosarath for centuries before the seal that kept Vosarath within her body broke free, allowing him to escape. What came next was the Defense of Ivalice in 5E 1180 where the dying Arisu used her mastery of Shiringu Release magic to seal Vosarath within the ten year boy that would be later be known as the '''"Ebony Duke of Ivalice". Arisu died shortly after sealing Vosarath away into the boy however for her devotion and sacrifice to the people of Ivalice, she was coronated as a Saint and Hero to Ivalice after her death and in the current day, Arisu is highly venerated for her deeds to Ivalice and House Kurama with even the Ebony Duke showing an unnatural amount of respect for her. Racial Statistics When a new character is created using this race, that new character will receive the following buffs and debuffs * Energy Detection -''' Is instantly unlocked * 'Energy Control -' Is instantly unlocked * 'Sprysical release -' Is instantly unlocked * 'Keifuto Release -' Is instantly unlocked * Jingsune cannot take any physical combat masteries such as One handed slashing and Slow Range * Jingsune cannot learn Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin-Yang Release or any magic that requires these as a Prerequisite, meaning they are only capable of learning Shizune Release magic and elemental magic's * The Player attribute masteries, Vitality, Strength and Endurance cannot be raised beyond the mastery tier Adapt: 400 - 999''' Lore * Basic Jingsune * Basic Magic Category:Basic Race